


The Mystery Guy

by Holmes_n_Moriarty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Qian Kun & Zhong Chen Le Are Siblings, Qian Kun is Whipped, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_n_Moriarty/pseuds/Holmes_n_Moriarty
Summary: Let's find out how two people who have never met get into a relationship through text feat. conspiring didis.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take it srsly.

You have a message from an unknown no.

  
  


**~~~~~~**

  
  


**+91-9-772-xxx-xxx**

  
  


Go out w me. 

  
  


Pardon?

  
  


I _said_

GO. Out. With. Me.

  
  


I'm sorry?

But

Do I know you?

  
  


Not really

But I saw ur pic

And u r hot!

V hot!

Where did you see my pic?

And most importantly

How did you get my number?

  
  


Doesn't matter

Go out w me

  
  


Please tell me if it's a prank or something like that

Otherwise, I will have to call the police

I don't even know you

Oh

Oh!

Ohhhhhh

You should have just asked

Silly

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

My name is Ten!

Is this really you?

Even if it is

Why did you send it?

And is your name really Ten?

And it still doesn't answer my question of how you have obtained my number.

  
  


Yes 

Yes

Yes

Well it's a nickname but everyone call me Ten

Dw ur pretty head over it

I won't spread ur no

So

  
  


So?

  
  


Go out w me

  
  


No.

  
  


Ok fine

Then fuck me

  
  


Wait

What?

  
  


Ahrgdvfkjjj

U don't wanna date me 

Now u don't even wanna fuck me

Choose one

Or both

I'm not picky

ಠ ೧ ಠ

  
  


I'm sorry

Please forgive me for being a dignified man of the society

But no

To both.

  
  


Not fair

  
  


Wait

Weren't you blonde in the previous pic you send?

Yes

You were blonde.

And stop sending me your pics.

  
  


Oh that 

I bleach my hair a lot

Like a LOT

My friends tell me not to

But like

Where's the fun in that right?

And why not?

I don't know

Your friends sound like normal people

Because I don't know you.

  
  


Hahahahaha

U r very funny!!

I knew it! 

Ha!

But I know u

(*´ω｀*)

I don't think that I was trying to be funny though, to be honest.

  
  


Owwwww

Come on

Oh

I gotta go

Ttyl bf

(≧▽≦)

  
  


Boyfriend?

Wait 

What?!!

Hello?

Ten?

  
  


Block +91-9-772-xxx-xxx from your phone [ yes / no ]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. We the babies

**We the babies**

  
  


**Xiao_yang :**

Fellas!!

**DJ_jun :**

Yangyang 

It's like 

1 in the morning 

Stop disturbing us innocent civilians

**Xiao_yang :**

Wtv

Where is everyone anyway?

I have like 

A really REALLY imp news to share

**Wong_cas :**

What is so imp tht I hv to b separated frm 

my girlfriend 

**Wong_dery :**

R u telling me tht u hv a new gf now??

Since whn??

**DJ_jun :**

Yeah 

Since when Lucas??

**Wong_cas :**

Since today

**Xiao_yang :**

And?

**Wong_cas :**

And what?

I hv new gf since today

That's it

**Wong_dery :**

R u not gonna tell us when u r thinking of 

dumping her?

**DJ_jun :**

Hendery!!

**Wong_dery :**

What?

I told the truth

Don't lie u weren't itching to know it

**DJ_jun :**

But not like this!

We r sorry Lucas

**Wong_cas :**

Dw

I won't break up w her

I know she's the one

**Xiao_yang :**

U said the same abt all ur ex's too

**DJ_jun :**

Yangyang!

**Wong_dery :**

True af lol

**DJ_jun :**

Hendery!

**Wong_dery :**

Dejun

Stop behaving like Kun ge 

Or u will soon become old like him too

**Wong_cas :**

It's ok dejun

I will prove this 2 idiots wrong

**Wong_dery :**

Yeah2

**DJ_jun :**

_Shut up!_

**Wong_cas :**

Annnnnnd 

Didn't yangyang wanted to share 

really REALLY imp stuff

**Xiao_yang :**

Owwwwwwwwww

Sry guys 

I totally forgot

Heheh

So 

Drumroll please

**DJ_jun :**

*Sigh*

**Xiao_yang :**

Not my style but 

fiiiiiiinnnnee

Now 

I present u……….

**Wong_dery :**

Stop with the dramatics!

**Xiao_yang :**

**Wong_cas :**

:-|

**Wong_dery :**

Hey man

If u wanted to come out to us 

U could hv just like said it right

Instead of sending photos of ppl u r 

thirsting over

**DJ_jun :**

It pains me to say 

But Hendery is right

**Wong_dery :**

Why thank u

**DJ_jun :**

No prob.

**Xiao_yang :**

No!

Noooooooooo

It's not like that 

**Wong_cas :**

Seems to me tho lol

**Xiao_yang :**

It's not I sure

I mean 

No offence

But I still like pussy waaaaaay better than

a dick 

**DJ_jun :**

None taken 

**Wong_dery :**

So

If he's not ur boy crush then who is he

Cus it's definitely not a she ngl

**Xiao_yang :**

That's what we r here to discuss

**Wong_cas :**

N that is?

**Xiao_yang :**

To find out who this man is

**Wong_dery :**

Bro

Tf

**DJ_jun :**

I sec that

**Wong_cas :**

Third

**Xiao_yang :**

Guys guys GUYS

u don't understand!!

I found this photo on Kun ge's gallery

**DJ_jun :**

N pray tell me yangyang

How did u managed to do that

**Xiao_yang :**

What 

N no 

I didn't hack his phone or stole it

Ok

I just happened to b there with kun ge's phone unlock in his absence

**Wong_dery :**

Sus

But sure

**DJ_jun :**

Maybe it's a newbie idol's pic

**Xiao_yang :**

No it's not

That's why it's sus

I hv asked around n checked myself too

There is no newbie idol that looks like him

**Wong_cas :**

He doesn't seem korean too

**DJ_jun :**

What

**Wong_dery :**

What

**Xiao_yang :**

What

**Wong_cas :**

Why r u all acting like a broken radio

**Xiao_yang :**

How did u know that he's not korean?????

**Wong_cas :**

*Shrugs*

Doesn't seem like it

**Wong_dery :**

Lucas's right

He doesn't look korean 

**Xiao_yang :**

Oh 

He can b a foreigner like us 

**DJ_jun :**

Why r u all assuming that he is even _in_

Seoul

**Wong_dery :**

Dejun is right

We can't just assume things 

**Xiao_yang :**

So r u all implying that we should jst leave it b???????

**DJ_jun :**

I mean 

Yeah?

**Xiao_yang :**

C'mon

Srsly

This is like the first time we hv even 

remotely found anything relating to a 

lovelife from kun ge 

We can't _not_ ignore it

**Wong_cas :**

Yangyang is right

When was the last time Kun ge evn went 

out without us having to force him

**Wong_dery :**

I hate when u make sense bro

**Wong_cas :**

Pleasure ;)

**DJ_jun :**

I just don't want to regret doing it

afterwards

*Sigh*

**Xiao_yang :**

Yay

Knew I could rely on u guys 

So 

Frm where should we start?

**DJ_jun :**

I think we should discuss abt it some 

other time

**Wong_cas :**

Yeah

I hv a 8 am class 

Gtg 

Bye

Goodnight everyone!!!

**Xiao_yang :**

Fine 

:-\

But don't forget abt it 

Gn

**DJ_jun :**

Goodnight 

**Wong_dery :**

Hv a horror dream 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this is going


End file.
